


When the band plays, they play our tune

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Come Swallowing, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki needs reassurance and Kuroo is excellent at giving it</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the band plays, they play our tune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunboy/gifts).



> This is basically a half-assed plot just to get Tsukki and Kuroo to do lewd stuff together.  
> And this is also to cheer someone up huehuehue

"When you invited yourself over, I could have sworn you were going to give me at least a little lovin'."

Kuroo grinned and looked over at Kei, who was sitting on the other end of the couch, his knees pulled up to his chest. 

Not even an eyeroll, or snort.

He was convinced something was wrong, that there had to be _something_ bothering Tsukki. 

It was about 8pm on a school night too, responsible Tsukki would never show up all the way in Tokyo, clothed in worn, comfortable looking shorts and a long sleeved sweater knowing he had school the next morning. 

He had a contemplating look on his face, and he had brought his headphones along with him, although they sat idle on the cushion next to him.

His long pale fingers fiddled and picked at the sleeves that brushed against his knuckles, obviously trying to keep himself busy.

He was honestly making Kuroo nervous. "Hey, you hungry?" Kei didn't answer, though his eyebrows furrowed further and his eyes narrowed behind his lenses.

Kuroo frowned and placed a hand on Tsukki's thigh to get his attention. 

"Kei, hey what's up? You're acting freaky, and not the good kind." The last part was said with a chuckle but Tsukki pursed his lips in annoyance and shifted from under Kuroo's hand.

Kuroo's frown deepened and he sat in silence with Tsukki for a small while, the only sound clearly making its way into his head being Tsukki's slightly labored breathing. 

"What do you think of me?"

Kuroo, startled by the question, tilts his head in confusion. 

"What do I think of you?"

Tsukki rolled his eyes with a 'tch' and nodded tersely.

"Uh, I don't know. You're pretty good at blocki-"

"I don't mean my volleyball, I mean /me/."

Kuroo was still confused, but looking at Kei, he couldn't figure out what this was all about. 

"You're you, I don't know what you want me to say. Sometimes you're a bit…standoffish, but all in all, I think you're a good person."

"Did you know, that when I found out my brother didn't play as a regular for Karasuno, I ignored and thought him to be weak. All because he allowed himself to be…disappointed and, and _upset_  because of this."

Tsukki stretched out his legs and flexed his toes before staring into Kuroo's face.

"I'm a shit person. And I'm definitely not trying to have a fucking pity party in your living room, I just…I needed-"

Tsukki seemed to be struggling with finding his words and Kuroo could only watch in confusion, but also reluctance. Tsukishima Kei shouldn't need reassurance from him, and this random occurrence baffled Kuroo.

Kei growled lowly and reached for his headphones. Obviously ready to completely block Kuroo out.

On impulse and without thinking, Kuroo was reaching across Tsukki's body and latching onto his hand. He pulled it away from his headphones, aware of how Tsukki was straining against his grip.

He cautiously laced his fingers with Tsukki's and pulled him into his lap.

"Hey, stop talking like that, you sound like Bokuto when he loses."

He smiled softly and nudged Tsukki's chin to make him look into his eyes. Tsukki rolled his eyes, but this time, there was a bit of a smile on his face, one that Kuroo will admit, made him giddy.

"I'm not that ridiculous."

Kuroo nuzzled his cheek.

"Oh ho? No, you are far worse darling. I'm gonna' have to keep my eye on you."

Tsukki hummed and shrugged, pushing closer against Kuroo's warm body and his arms wrapped around his waist.

They sat there, content for maybe a minute before Tsukki was dipping his head to mouth and leave kisses on Kuroo's neck before sighing on the slightly wet skin.

Kuroo shivers as goosebumps pop up not a second later.

He reaches around and his hands settle on Tsukki's slim waist, his nimble fingers delving under the warm sweater to trace patterns on his skin.

Kuroo grins. "Now I'm gonna get some lovin?"

His face falls as Tsukki moves to get off him.

"Not anymore."

Kuroo's hands tightened on his waist and he whined as he laid them both down on the couch. He wriggled comfortably between Tsukki's long legs and pouted.

"Don't be so cold Tsukki, do I really deserve that?"

Tsukki put a finger to his chin and pursed his lips as if he was thinking and Kuroo tried his hardest not to show his thoughts on his face, or else he'd be accused of being a pervert because the face Tsukki was making right now was…illegal. 

"Yes, you deserve it."

Kuroo grinned and placed a slow kiss on Tsukki's neck.

"Now?"

Tsukki adamantly shook his head so he moved down further and pulled at the already stretched neckline of the sweater before sucking on his collarbone. 

"Hm, now?"

Tsukki sighed softly and reached up thread his fingers through Kuroo's unruly hair.

Kuroo kissed at the wet spot before he scoots down the length of Tsukki's body, his fingers trailing down his side and then tucking underneath the band of Tsukki's shorts and boxers; pulling them down in one go.

Tsukki hisses at his enthusiasm, but sighs in pleasure when Kuroo wraps his fingers around his semi erection, quickly bringing it to full hardness.

"Ngh, can you-"

"You want me to touch you?"

"Ah…you're already touc-hing me."

Kuroo rolled his eyes and leaned down, gently kissing the top of Tsukki's dripping cock, relishing in the whimper that escapes him.

He hums and wraps his lips around the head, moving to press a hand onto Tsukki's hip to stop him from thrusting into his mouth.

Widening his mouth slowly to accommodate Tsukki's length, he bobs his head, listening to Kei come undone underneath him, his hips jerking and straining to push further into Kuroo's mouth.

He can't help himself when he grinds down onto the cushions, aware this was the family couch and his parents could be home any moment. 

"Ah, ah! Te-tetsurou please…"

Kuroo hummed, his hand moving it's grip from Kei's hip to his ass, pushing up.

He let go after the hint and reached down, pushing his hand in his sweats to grab his own leaking erection; relaxing his throat as Tsukki let out a gargled cry and began to thrust into his mouth. 

Moaning around Tsukki's length, it quickly turned into a whine while he brought himself right to the edge, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes due to Kei's rough movements. 

There seemed to be a pause in time as Tsukki pushed his cock as deep as he could, coming with a sharp gasp in Kuroo's eager mouth.

Kuroo whimpers softly, taking all that Tsukki gave him, his hand still moving quickly and roughly over his cock before he's coming over his hand and the couch silently. 

He collapses between Tsukki's legs. Tsukki makes a protesting noise but all Kuroo does is move up his body and kiss him deeply, earning a whimper from Tsukki as his own come is pushed into his mouth and he has to swallow.

Kuroo smirks against Tsukki's lips, nipping at them and chuckling as Tsukki attempts to follow his mouth when he pulls away.

They lie there in a comfortable silence before Kuroo reaches over and rubs circles on Tsukki's flat stomach. 

"You're a good person Tsukki…sometimes. When you're not threatening to deny me sex."

Tsukki sighs and is surely about to deny it when Kuroo kisses him again, this time on his forehead. 

Tsukki pauses, aware Kuroo is trying to make him feel better about a petty, skewed thinking of his.

Kuroo grins and Tsukki can't help but to sigh.

"I'll keep in mind to never deny you sex again, just to keep my "good person" status."

Kuroo nods and wraps around Tsukki, nuzzling him sleepily.

"You always nap after sex…like an old man."

"Lalala, I don't hear anything but snores from you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
